The Life of Love and Heartbreak
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: A story about two princesses’ that will end up leading completely different lives. One will leave her beloved England for France and the other is destined to become queen. Is this what will make them happy or will their life’s become nothing but sorrow.
1. Prologue

**The Life of Love and Heartbreak**

A story about two princesses' that will end up leading completely different lives. One will leave her beloved England for France and the other is destined to become queen. Is this what will make them happy or will their life's become nothing but sorrow. All human. NO Bella or Edward.

Rosalie

Age: 17

History: Rosalie Ann Hale was born as he second in line to become Queen of England. Since before her birth she has been betrothed to Emmett De Limeira. From the time she found out about her arranged marriage she has been filled with disdain for the man that would become her eternal partner.

Emmett

Age: 22

History: Emmett De Limeira was born as the youngest of three male children in the French Royal family. Emmett has always thought of his arranged marriage to the second born heir to the throne of England as his doughty and chance to truly prove himself to his father. Emmett being the third born son has always been told that he should be more like his brother's.

Royce

Age: 25

History: Royce is a member of the Regiment that calms to love Rosalie with all his heart. He has made it his mission to ruin young Rosalie before Emmett even lay's eyes on her so the peace between the two countries will stop to exist.

Alice

Age: 18

History: Being the eldest in the next generation of monarchy, Alice is to become Queen once her uncle passes into the next life, which is not long. Her 19th birthday only few months's will make her the age of marriage to a man she despises with a passion. She has spent summers under his roof to "learn to love" him but she will not let herself do so. She wants to marry for love.

Jasper

Age: 24

History: Born to hold the position of the richest Duke. Become friends with Timothy's son, Aaron and idoled Timothy. Timothy's son became a second father to him. Once jasper discovered the truth of Timothy's being, he desoised him, but still remained loyal.

**A/N: Frist and second chapter will be up soon. This story also has two athours Me when it is Rosalie's perspective and my friend Katey when it is in Alice's**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not. If only if only_**

**Chapter 1**

**Rosalie's POV**

It was a beautiful day as I sat in the bright and vibrant garden with my beloved cynical sister, Alice. It was soon to be my birthday and the day that I would leave my family for France. It would also mark the day that I will meet the man that is to become my eternal partner. I could already picture the man, covered in wrinkles, only deciphering the beauty of youth that envelops me.

As I knelt to the ground with my white and pink gown pooling around me, my sister began to poke me. "Alice, why must you insist on poking me insistently?" I asked as I stood still pondering my disgust for a man I have yet to be introduced to.

"The regiment is coming." She whispered in response.

I looked around with my blond curls blowing against my light pink cheeks. The regiment was nowhere in sight. "I do not see them."

Alice just smiled "You are such an imbecile." Her cynical tone made my stomach churn with disgust as she spoke.

With my arm drown back and my hand spread out, I went to slap her only for a strong hand to wrap around my wrist and cover my eyes. A smooth masculine voice whispered in my ear sending chill's down my spine. "Now my love, we mustn't hit the future queen."

A smile played at my lips as I felt Royse's warm breath on my neck. "Mister King could you release me, I am betrothed and to wed in just a few month's time. We wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea now would we?"

Royse whispered in response "Meet me at 10 in the closest library during the ball, my love." Before he released my arm. As he retreated he gave a bow of respect as Alice and I curtsied. With a crocked smile that looked absolutely charming on his face, he exited the garden and went back to his duties.

Alice was rocking on her heals as she asked, "So, when is the day?" Her tone was a little suggestive. As if she were meaning I would abandon my duties and run away with Royce King. It has come to mind before but I have only on rare occasions left the castle and would end up getting hurt or worse.

"Whatever do you mean, Alice?" I said with a innocent expression. She could not have possibly herd what Royse had asked me to do.

"I saw the way he looked at you. Do not be so nave. I am not an idiot." Her tone was slightly hurt and defensive as she spoke.

With a sigh I just said "Sister it is nothing that concerns you. Now we must go get ready for the ball."

With a smile I curtsied to my sister and left the garden with a small skip in my step. As I passed the men and woman that passed through the court yard in front of the castle I curtsied in respect and went on my way. It did not take very long to get to my room were a maid was waiting with my beautiful dress, and make-up.

Once she was finished securing my gown I looked in the full length mirror and saw the off white floor length gown that had a "V" shaped golden part in the middle that had maroon flowers stitched into a pattern. The chandelier maroon necklace looked perfect against my slightly sun kissed cheats. As I turned around my gown flew in a circle and my train landed elegantly as I stopped. The shear fabric of the train matched the satin of my gown perfectly. My long blond hair was in curls bound onto of my head with a band of jewels holding it as a few curls framed my face. My checks were stained a light pink as were my lips. I looked flawless as always, I only hoped that Royse would notice.

"My lady you look magnificent as always." My maid stated as she stepped back to the vanity and grabbed an off white and gold mask that had maroon fathers on it. Once she sourced it and hid the tie under my hair she said "It is time for you to my lady."

"Thank you every so much." I said as I dashed out of my door and headed for the ball room. Before I could enter the ball room I was stopped by my father.

"Rosalie." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Yes father?" I asked curiously.

"There is someone you must meet later at the ball so do not leave without seeing me first. And please do not make me come and look for you." His tone was forceful and his breath already smelled as if he had gotten into the liquor.

"Whatever you say father." I said as I pulled my arm back and walked into a large magnificent ballroom. People all around dancing and laughing. The scene made me joist and depressed at the same time. I was to leave for France in just three day's time, to leave my friends, family, and my dearest Royce here in England.

**A/N: Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not. If only if only_**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

Another day passes and dawns closer to my day of death. My Uncle insists I marry for love but father says otherwise.

"You will be dead to me if you do not marry who I choose."

"Then I will be dead. It appears that you really don't love me if you depend on money, alliances, and popularity."

"I will not have a daughter of mine marry a commoner."

"Who says I will love a commoner?"

"You will learn to love him."

"That is not what I want. He will never love me for me and you know that as well as I do."

Father couldn't respond back. He knew I caught him in a trap that had no escapes.

"My young Queen that color complement's you so well."

I stared blankly at the burgundy gown lined with gold.

"My lady time for the final touch." I took my seat on my cushioned-gold chair.

"Why must I go? It seems as if I am making a fool of myself: wearing this corset and layers of linen."

"My lady, you look wonderful. Many women would love to fill your shoes," placing the short veil over my mask. "There… you are one beauty."

"Thank you my friend. I shall reward you."

"you are too kind. That is not needed."

"It is for me." And I exited my room.

I made my way to the ballroom when I accidentally walked into a young man. Thank goodness this ball requires a mask.

"Are you alright, my lady?" A voice replied sounded like a soothing lullaby. My mouth became tied up with words."I am sorry I should have watched my path." He spoke again, my stomach started to rise to my throat. "Let me at least make it up to you with a dance."

I nodded smoothly and took the man's hand as he led me through the crowd of stares. It seems as if they do not know me yet again. "What business do you have here?" I asked him curiously.

"I was sent to deliver word of the actions of the princess to her fiancé." He replied without a care.

"Which princess?"

"The older one of the two."

His words felt like a sword that just stabbed me in my chest. How could he do this to me? Fiancé? Where did he get that? The song came to close and I walked away from him forcefully. I wished he hadn't followed but he did.

"My lady, did I say something wrong?"

"You are a spy?"

"No. I am a Duke, but a friend of the princess fiancé's son. His father demanded that I came to see her."

"I can't believe him. He doesn't trust her?"

"Why does this concern you?"

I took off my mask with tears rolling down my face. He took his mask off to reveal his ocean blue eyes full of shock, guilt, and astonishment.

"I am sorry, my lady."

"If only you knew what he does to me, you would not come for the purpose you say." With that I left him and walked into my library. He followed me yet, again. I should just call the guards, but what if he is like Timothy?

**Flashback**

"_Shh. Relax," a voice whispered in my ear in the dark. I could feel hands move over my night gown. "Do not tell a soul. This is your fault. You did this to me." I bit my lip and the tears stream down my face. _

* * *

"My lady, what are you talking about?" feeling his hand on my arm made me jump with fear. "My lady."

"Please don't touch me." His hand slid off.

"Forgive me. What are you talking about? "If only I knew'"

"I cannot say. I am forbidden."

"By whom?"

"The one you call 'my fiancé'. Now please escort me back to the party and speak of nothing about this to Timothy."

"Yes, ma'am. I will be your protector now." He held his masculine arm out for me and did as he was told. "Please honor me will one more dance, my lady."

"As you wish."

"May I ask one more question on the matter of Timothy?"

"You may."

"Why must you marry him, if he violates you in so many ways?" I stopped thinking, flashback after flashback appeared. "Come this way and put on your mask, my lady." I did as he suggested.

"How did…? I do as I must to bring peace and alliances."

"Money for your beauty does not seem far."

"What would you have me do? How did you know he violates me?"

"Stand up. Speak up. He is that kind of man."

"Why can't my father see that?"

"Pride. I will protect you."

"How? I will lose my freedom to him in two weeks."

"I will help you and protect you. Trust me, Queen Alice."

"Who is my trust being placed on?"

"Jasper… Jasper Whitlock."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, my wonderful queen. Your beauty should not be bought but gave to freely."

"Very poetic."

"Thank you." He bowed perfectly as the music ended and I curtsied gracefully in unison with him. He walked away into the crowd and vanished as if he were a ghost. Now where is my little sister at? And who is that man with my so-called father?

**A/N: Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not. If only if only_**

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's POV**

I had walked around for hours, talking and dancing. Until the time came to go meet Royce. It was not very hard to escape the ballroom and go to the closest library. When I walked inside Royce was waiting for me.

"My dear Rose, you came right on time too." His voice was thick with lust and what smelled of alcohol. I took no mind to it, it wasn't like I hadn't been around him when he was drinking before.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately, I tried to shove him off of me but he didn't budge. I was too weak to get him off of me. "Royce get off of me… What are you doing? Stop!" I called out as he forced me against the wall and started to kiss down my collarbone. He had ripped my mask off and his as I hit him and kicked trying to get free.

"Shut up and stay still you little slut!" He called out as he reached for the back of my dress to undo it.

I let out a loud ear shattering scream but I drought anyone could hear me since they were all at the ball that was far enough away that my scream was useless. Royce smacked me across my face and pulled me from the wall -my long sunny locks falling out of the bun it was in- and throwing me to the floor.

He was holding me down trying to rip my gown off when he was suddenly pulled from me. When I looked up there were tears flowing from my eyes and I saw a man throwing Royce out of the room. As he closed the door he looked back at me and said "Are you OK, my lady?"

I stood up with my hair falling in curls until it was around my waist, my blue eyes were flooded with tears, and my body was shaking. Not sound other than sobs came from my mouth.

The tall, muscular, brown haired man came to stand in front of me. He embraced me and whispered "It's OK my lady. He is gone now. He will not continue to hurt you." Being in his embrace was comforting but it scared me so I pulled away. Unlike Royce he let go.

"Thank you kind sir for helping me. If you would excuse me I must go." I said as understandable as I could muster before I grabbed my mask, tied it back on. With a curtsey I left the room and headed to my room with tears falling from my eyes.

**A/N: Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alice POVs**

Within seconds, my irrational father appeared before me with excitement. "Rosalie, come with me. It is time to meet your fiancé." Rosalie? My father must be drunk and sure enough his was, his breathe smelled of whiskey and wine. "Come, my love," he grabbed my arm and rushed me through the crowd until I came face to face with a young man. "Emmett, meet my daughter Rosalie."

He bowed before me with nerves controlling his body. "Pleasure, my lady." He took my hand in his and gave a gentle kiss on it.

In return, I curtsied. "Thank you, it is my pleasure as well."

"Dance, my young lovebirds. Dance!" shouted my father with excitement and drunkenness and left us to talk of nonsense.

"Shall we?" He placed his hand before me and I took it with pleasure. "Rosalie…"

"If I may clear one thing and do not stop dancing once I do." He nodded after my interruption. "I am the future queen, Alice. Rosalie is blonde and my father is merely drunk enough to get us mixed up even if I am a brunette."

"Thank you for clarifying it with me. May I ask where you sister is then?"

"I do not know. I am sure she is with Royce, as always."

"Who is Royce, if I may ask? Sorry if I am intruding in your business."

"No need for an apology. He is a regiment and highly favored by the general. I saw him earlier this evening but then he vanished out of sight."

Emmett became silent.

"Did I say something wrong?

"No, I think I know where your sister is. I had to get away from all the people and walked into a room of a nearby library. There were, I believe, Royce and your sister. Royce was merely drunk but was having his way with your sister. I hope I didn't scare her. Sadness and fright covered her stature. She ran off and my guess is to her room." The music came to a close.

"Thank you so very much. I will see her right now." I curtsied and began to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Forgive me, but when will I meet your sister, my so-called real fiancée?"

"How long are you staying here and where?"

"As long as I am needed, and here in this castle."

"I see. I hope you meet her soon. Royce will be punished for this crime."

"Then it will be done. It was an honor to meet you, my queen."

We went our separate ways and lo-and-behold Jasper came up to me again. "What do you want now, Jasper?"

"Well, I am honored that you remember my name, your honor."

"How can I forget?"

"I am here to call upon you. Your father wants to know where you are."

"Dancing with men, what else?"

"Follow me. He is worried."

"Then I must. Let's go." He took my hand and led me through the crowd.

"Sorry about earlier this evening. I…"

"You are forgiven just do not tell anyone about what has happened to me. No one knows besides you."

"You can trust me, my lady."

My father came into sight and his face had a rush of relief as he met my eyes. "Where have you been, Alice?"

"Dancing with men, father."

"It is such a shame that **your **fiancée could not come."

"Yes, father. Shameful indeed," my voice was full of sarcasm but my father didn't catch it unlike Jasper. "Father, May I be excused for the night?"

"Why so soon, my angel?"

"Father, your future queen needs her rest."

"She is correct, sir," Jasper interrupted.

"As you wish my angel but please allow this young sincere man escort you to your room."

"As you wish father." I curtsied and took Jasper's hand until we reached the staircase. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever will please you, my lady."

"Make that two favors. Please do not call me 'my lady, my queen, or your honor.' You have permission to call me Alice. And please go fetch Royce for me quickly right now. I need to ask him something."

"Yes… Alice." He walked away on the search. Within minutes, he returned with drunken Royce by his side.

"You called, my lady."

"That I did. Jasper, please live us for a few seconds. "

"Yes, Alice," he replied and left us.

"Do you want me, Royce?"

"Yes, my lady." He reached for the top of my gown and then fell to the floor.

"Think again." I wiped my dagger off and hid it back under my gown, just in enough time as Jasper came back.

"Alice, are you alright?"

"He tried to have his way with me and then his dagger went into him as he came toward me."

"But now you are safe. What was he thinking?"

"Happy thoughts apparently, but look at where it got him."

He reached for my hand and beckoned me to move upstairs toward my room. "Come, Alice, I must escort you to your room." As we got closer to my bedchamber, he stopped. "You killed him, didn't you?"

I looked down at the floor as silence continued to fill the room.

"Where is the weapon, Alice?"

I released my hand and lifted up my skirt far enough for me to reach the dagger. In one simple movement, I wrapped my hands around it and dropped it right before him. Once it reached the floor, I collapsed before him rocking back and forth trying to calm my emotions and nerves rising in me. I didn't realize that I was crying and Jasper's arms were secured around me when he hushed me and started to sing a lullaby, "There, there, you will be alright."

I placed my head on his chest as a new storm of tears rolled down my face. "She…I…"

"Shh everything is alright." He picked me up effortlessly and carried me into a room that happened to be mine and placed me upon it. "I must leave now."

I shook my head. "One more favor. Please, stay until I fall asleep."

"Yes, Alice." He started to sing the same lullaby. I doze off within a few seconds. Next thing I knew was that there was a loud knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked with fright.

"My lady," replied a maid, "Prince Emmett De Limeira calls upon you to discuss an important matter."

"I shall get ready quickly then. Tell him I will see him as soon as I get ready."

"Yes, my lady."

Within seconds I was in the same room with Emmett, wearing a royal blue simple gown. "You called on me, Emmett?" I curtsied with respect.

"Yes I did," he bowed as he replied. "I have some matters to discuss with you."

"Let me take a wild guess. The matter concerns Rosalie."

"Precisely. Should I tell her that I am here to marry her?"

"No. Tell her you are merely here to escort her to France. That gives her time to fall in love with you."

"What makes you say that, my queen?"

"Alice, please."

"What?"

"Call me Alice. Besides you are the perfect man for her. If there is one thing I know about my sister is that she will love you. You are her hero for one and now her protector. You are also the man of her dreams but don't tell her I said that, she would wish I was dead from that comment."

Emmett chuckled quietly. "You have my promise, Alice."

"Very well then and thank you. Anything else you need?"

"Will you do the honor of dining with me?"

"With pleasure."

Emmett escorted me to the dining room and as we walked in Jasper stood and bowed effortlessly.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Emmett was kind enough to invite me for lunch."

"Emmett, how do you know him?" I asked.

"We have been friends since our youth, Alice," he replied.

I think I fell because the next I realized and comprehended was me saying, "No, do not get my father. Please don't!"

"As you wish, Alice," responded a familiar voice. What happened?

"Are you alright, Alice? How many fingers can am I holding up?"

"Stop, please. I just forgot to breathe. There is nothing to worry about." I stood up too fast and felt an arm secure around my waist. "I am fine."

"Alice, I will call for your father if you do not sit down right now."

I didn't want my father to know what happened to me so I sat down and breathed in slowly.

"Thank you, Alice," Jasper sighed.

"What happened?" I asked bewildered.

Emmett busted in response, "I am not quite sure. As soon as I told you that Jasper and I were long time friends, your skin turned as white as snow as if you soul left your body."

"When was the last time you ate?" Jasper asked.

"Sometime yesterday, Jasper," I replied. I hated the fact that I became the center of attention. I became tense and I believed Jasper saw it and felt it because he changed the subject.

"Do you travel, Alice?"

"I have been around more than my sister but not as much as you have I am sure, Jasper."

Emmett caught on the hint and asked another question, "Jasper, where have you traveled to?"

"Well besides France, I have traveled to Italy, India, and Austria."

"What was your favorite place?" I couldn't keep my curiosity inside and Jasper smiled.

"They all have their ups and downs. Italy has its masterpieces and architecture; India, its culture; Austria, its politics."

"I long to travel the places you have."

"I am going for a walk in your royal garden, Alice. If I can, I want to walk through it before I leave," said Emmett as he left the room.

"I can take you to those places if you want to go," Jasper offered.

"How? I will be Timothy's harlot in a few weeks."

Jasper became silent.

"I am sorry that was unnecessary. I don't know him like you do."

"No need to apologize. You are entitled to your opinion." He stood up and bowed. "I must leave. This is not right."

"What is not right? Being in my presence?"

"Yes."

I rose at his response and walked to his side. He fists clenched at his side, jaw tight. "What is it, Jas…?" His lips touched mine with such passion and gentleness I couldn't help but kiss back. It felt like an eternity until he broke the kiss.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have..."

"Shh…" I placed my fingers over his mouth. "No need to apologize."

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. My friend, Kayla, would not stop nagging me. Please comment. Let your imagination run wild when reading my chapters. Kayla is more descriptive than me just to let you know.**

**Love kAtiE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie Hale you are leaving this room weather you like it or not!"

"No I will not! I would rather rot to death than leave my room. I am ruined! You know it as well as I do and it is only a matter of time before Royce tells everyone what happened!" I was depressed and broken. It was the day before my departure and with recent events I could careless. All I wanted to do was die in peace, in my room, but Alice was set against that.

"You are coming! Maid's dress her and put her hair up. Make her look radiant. This is the last day I will see her and I want her to look –and possibly feel- like she always does." Alice was stern but she had a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

The maid's pulled the covers from me and got me out of my bed before undressing me. They put a tight corset around my waist and a petty coat on top of that. Finally they put a beautiful light blue gown on me that hung a little low. It was laced with white ribbon and I had to admit I did look good in it. My long curly blond hair was pulled into a bun with white ribbon securing it. A couple of short curls hung to frame my face.

"There, now come one, it is time for tea. Alice said as she pulled me from my room –for such a short girl she was strong- and down the hall to my lovely pink tea room.

There were pink stools that surrounded a glass table, couches under a large open window and several desks.

When we walked in the maid was setting two cups out and poring hot water into them. "My ladies, what kind of tea would you like?"

"Jasmine." Alice said as she took a seat at the stool that faced the door.

"Lavender." I said as I took the seat that faced the window, my back to the door.

We sipped are tea and started a little idle talk as the door opened behind me.

"I am sorry Alice and miss…"

I turned to see the same tall, muscular, brunette young man that saved me from Royce. "Rose… Rosalie Hale, and you my good sir?" I stuttered as I talked. He was very handsome and… smiling at me. I do not believe I said anything amusing.

"I am Emmett De Limeira, and I am your escort to France." He said , his voice husky and masculine accompanied by a boyish grin.

He could not have been more than 20 years of age and that suppressed me. I would not have thought that my fiancés would have sent such a young, handsome boy to escort me. Maybe he was too old and brital to make the journey.

"Well then thank you for coming to escort me." I held my head down before I continued, "and thank you for the other night. You saved me."

"It was my pleasure, my lady."

I could hear Alice snickering across the table. As I turned to her I said "Is something funny?"

"Yes there is, and no I will not tell you what." For once in my life I had seen my sister smile a true smile.

"Well I do believe that your request has been filled Alice, so I will return to my room since I will be leaving tomorrow." I stood up and walked to the door.

"My lady, we will be leaving early in the morning."

"Thank you Miter De Limeira, I will keep that in mind."

"Please call me Emmett."

"And you may call me Rosalie."

"Of course, Rosalie."

**Emmett's POV**

After Rosalie left I let out a strangled sigh. I wanted to hold Rosalie in my arm's and tell her that I was the one she was going to marry. Not some hideous, old, wrinkled, man. I wanted her to be mine.

"Alice, how do you know she will fall in love with me before we arrive at the plaice in France?" Do you really believe two days time is enough for her to fall in love?"

"Well you fell in love with her at first sight, why should two days not be a suitable amount of time?"

"Well it is just, Alice, her heart could be different from mine. For my entire life I have thought as this as my duty to my country. But when I saw her, that night I completely forgot about my duty and all I wanted was to protect her, make her happy, and too have her beautiful face pressed up against mine in an passionate kiss." I felt my hands tense up as I thought how that would feel, her lips against mine as sparks flew thought the sky.

"Well I do know my sister and she will be in love with you by then. Plus by the way she talked about her savior the other night; she is already falling in love."

**Rosalie's POV**

Once I was in my room again, I felt the pain come back. He knew what almost happened to me. He would surely tell his master and then I would truly be ruined. My family would be ruined as well, for my stupidity.

"My lady, your things are fully packed and ready for tomorrow. We will truly miss you, young princess." The maid said with a kind smile.

"thank you." I walked over to my desk and pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer. Dipping my feather quill in the black ink I stated my note to my sister.

_Dear Alice, _

_My beloved sister you have always been by my side when I needed you the most. When I was an emotional wreak. I am truly sorry I have never been like that for you. I have always been spoiled and self-centered, not caring who was around and who needed my help. _

_When you read this note that I am leaving you, I will be on my way to France to meet my future husband. I will most likely never see you again, but I wish you well. I hope you find true love -ever if that means going behind Timothy's back to do so– and I hope you live a long life, filled with wonder and joy. _

_I love you and will always be there from now on if you need me. I have some growing up to do, but I will be their if you send word for me._

_Love_

_Rosalie hale_

_Your beloved sister_

I sealed the elegant calligraphy in an off-white envelope and wrote _Alice_ on the front. A tear slid down my face as I started to cry.

_**The Day of Departure**_

It was the of my departure, to me the shy was gray and cloudy. "My lady, it is time for your departure." One of the maids called as she entered my room.

"Thank you." I stood up and straightened my long crimson gown, apparently it had been a gift from my fiancée. It was crimson with a black lace trim and flowers stitched into it with black thread. I wore black gloves and a black veil with my hair pulled upo with tight ringlet curls hanging perfectly.

If all goes as planned, I would be arriving at the palace in France in two days., Which meant I would have to be in this retched corset for two days. I walked out if the room that once was my own and headed to my future –or to me, my doomed- life.

Emmett was waiting by the carriage, a silly grin on his face. His smile fell when I got close and he saw the frown on mine, and the tears that were streaming down my face. I turned to my sister and handed her the letter that I had written earlier. "I will miss you Rosie." Alice said as we hugged each other.

"I will miss you as well Ally." I then turned to my father and curtsied. He bowed and then left to return back to the mansion. I turned when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"My lady it is time to go." Emmett said with a sad smile. I walked with him over to the carriage and got in with his help. Once he was in we left. "My lady…" Emmett said before I interrupter.

"I do believe I asked you to call me Rosalie."

"I am sorry, Rosalie, is something bothering you?"

"Yes, there is something." I looked at him, his handsome face was covered with concern. "I do not wish to marry some old wrinkled prince that I do not even know. Nor do I want to marry someone that will only use me for my body." My voice was harsh and held nothing but anger and resentment.

"Rosalie, I can usurer you that the prince is not old and wrinkled." He let out a soft chuckle, "and he isn't the type of guy to just use someone."

"Then tell me about him."

"Well he is 25 years of age –like I said not old- he enjoys music, art, hunting, and plands on treating you like a delicate flower."

"It sounds as if you know him well."

"I like to think so." Emmett said with that goofy smile of his.

We ended up talking for hours; he learned things about me and I about him. But the one thing I definitely know right now was that he was mending my heart. Without him I would break down into tears. There was one other thing I know, who ever this prince was he would never have my heart as long as Emmett was around.

"Rosalie do you wish to sleep?"

"Yes, I am getting a little drowsy."

"Do you want us to stop at the closest town or do you want to travel through the night?"

"I would rather travel through the night."

"As you wish." I was sitting beside Emmett now, lying my head on his broad shoulder drifting to sleep. The next day went on just the same. We talked and I sat next to him.

_**The Arrival at the Palace**_

As the carriage pulled up a long path was and up to the front steps of the castle, I let out a sigh. The door opened and Emmett exited, he extended is hand for me to get out. He helped me out, and walked me up to a crowd of people that were waiting on the steps. "Rosalie Ann Hale, I would like to introduce you to the king of France, King Christopher Michael De Limeira."

I curtsied and he nodded his head, "Hello Miss Hale, let me introduce you to my two oldest sons Mathew," he gestured to a tall brunette haired man that was about 27 to 28 years of age. "and Alexander." He gestured to a taller man with the same brunette hair that looked to be about 26 to 27 years of age. They all had blue eyes, but I much preferred the butterscotch hazel color of Emmett's.

Both of the men nodded in respect as I curtsied. "I hope you have gotten to like Emmett. It would be a shame if you two were to marry without even knowing anything about each other."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked the king with confusion.

"Emmett does she not know?"

"No she does not father." Emmett said with a sigh.

I turned around and faced him "You are my fiancée?" My voice was practically shouting and my face must have looked fearsome for Emmett shrunk back.

"Yes, I was requested not to tell you."

"By who?!"

"Your sister."

I must have fainted for the next thing I knew I woke up in a dark room with the curtains drawn. I stood up and let the light in by opening the heavy black curtains. Once the room was lit I noticed it was larger and masculine. The door opened and Emmett walked through. "Rosalie, your awake, are you feeling better?"I just looked at him with a glare. He noticed I was upset and quickly crossed the enormous room. "Please, Rosalie, talk to me."

"What would you have me say, that my fiancée is a liar, and that I was right not to let my guard down around a man again?" I was shouting at him. I do not know why but I was just to full of emotions and was taking them out on the one that I loved.

"No, that is not what I would have you say. She only wanted you to possible fall in love before have to marry. She only wanted you to get a chance to fall in love with me like I have with you." He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to him. He embraced me in a tight hug, as our bodies started to mold together I got a safe feeling. I pushed him off of me and said "I guess her plans did not happen the way she wished. I am sorry. You know how feel, maybe someday you will feel the same way." He went to turn around but I grabbed his arm.

"If you do not even give me time to say my feelings, how can you possibly know them? What makes you think I have no feelings for you?"

"Because you do not act like it. It seems you would rather yell at me than speak properly to me." By now we were both shouting rather than speaking to one another.

"Well I will have you know I have fallen in love with you. I thought you were one of the prince's friends and that I would never be able to let my love out." I calmed my voice and put my hand on his cheek with a smile on my face. "But that does not change the fact that I am mad at you for not telling me."

He smiled down at me, "I understand."

"When are we to be wed?"

"In two months time, on the day the tree's start to blossom." Emmett said as he moved a strand of hair that was hanging in my face.

Someone walked into the room, "Emmett, I see she is feeling better, why did you not bring her to get something to eat?" I looked at the mad that was walking over to us. He had brunette straight locks that ended at his shoulders, sky blue eyes, and a tall slender frame. I believe he was the one called Alexander.

"Alexander, you should knock before you enter a person's bed chambers." Emmett was glaring at his brother over his shoulder, he looked back at me with a kind smile, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I would love to." I locked my arm with his and we left the room with Alexander following behind us.

**A/N: OK this is a really long chapter for me. And yes out of me and Katie I am the more descriptive one. And yes I did nag her, if I didn't well we might still be waiting. [Love you Katie. XD]**

**Well I don't really have anything else to say right now other than REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**XoXo**

**Love Kayla.**


	7. AN

A/N: Okay well I am going to end this story here because my co-writer says she has no more inspiration for this story. I am completely sorry to all of the fans of this story.

But… If you all want I will continue the story in another story. One where I am the only writer and Rosalie and Alice will both have there one story, that is if all of the fans of this story review saying "Yes I want you to continue." or something along those lines.

If I get between 5 or 10 review saying yes then I will start to write the new stories.

Well good bye for now and the new chapters for my other stories will be up soon, I just have to type them up. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have to deal with school, and a lot of other things so I'm sorry I will try and update soon.


	8. AN 2

A/N: Okay well looks like I am continuing this story because I got 4 people either saying I'm mean for stopping it or saying yes continue because its something to look forward to. Plus my friends that read it are saying is I don't continue they will hurt me.

Once I have the new story up I will make another A/N saying to. The first story will be A new Beginning- Rosalie's story, and the second one wile be A new Beginning- Alice's story.

It might take a wile because of school and the fact that I am taking a foreign language class online with my school.

Well see you once I update my other stories and I post my new ones.


	9. AN 3

Okay this is an A/N. I'm sorry for that but I need to tell everyone something and I also have a few questions.

**Updating stories**

Okay so I have some stories that haven't been updated in over 6 months so I'm ganna make a schedule as to when they will be updated. Now this will go from the one that has the longest back up to the one most recent. If I don't get a review from someone saying they want the story to continue then I will cancel the story completely. Now I will give everyone a week to review and tell me if you want the story to continue. As long as I get just one review I will continue it. The only story that is not in danger of being canceled right now is Country Girls and Southern Boys because I have updated that last week and I got a ton of review and am still getting review. So here is the schedule:

1.

AIM Chat  
Last Updated: 7-12-09 Will be updated- Whenever I get bored

2.

Business and Pleasure  
Last Updated: 2-17-09 Will be updated-1/18/10

3.

Country Girls and Southern Boys  
Last Updated: 1-3-10 Will be updated- 1/25/10

4.

St Josephs School for the Gifted  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/22/10

5.

When Home Coming isn't Enough  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/24/10

Now I might updated they before that time but no story will be updated before the 18th other that Country Girls and Southern Boys. So I hope to get reviews for all of the stories. And to all the fans of Business and Pleasure I have half a chapter written already so if you really want it review. I know I said before that it was canceled but I changed my mind.

**Up Coming Stories**

Okay so I do have a couple of stories that I have coming. For those of you who are fans of The Life of Love and Heartbreak the sequels are coming soon. I know I have been saying that for a wile but they will be coming soon.

As for the sequel for The Life of Love and Heartbreak, for Rosalie's POV the name will be _**You Can't Always Trust Family**_ and for Alice's POV it will be _**How Do you Love Me Now. **_

Now for Rosalie's POV it will be about her and Emmett in France, about his family and how they act with the young English Princess. It will also be about the monarchy and what is to come. I'm ganna have a few twists and turns with Emmett's family and Rosalie.

Now for Alice's POV she is to become Queen and she wished Jasper to be her King but what about Timothy. He is the one Alice is promised to and he is a controlling old basted. Will Alice get what she wants or will her life be a masterpiece on the outside but a painful existence on the inside?

I also have another story that will be up soon called _**Soldier**__**,**_ Emmett and Jasper are Navy SEAL's but what will they think when their superiors are two females. Will they learn that even women can be SEAL's. Will they treat the girls like equals? I did lose the couple of chapters I had written for this store when I was in Kentucky over the summer so I will have to re-write them. But I hope to have them up as soon as I can.

There is also another story I want to do but I don't know if everyone will like it. It will be called _**Can Love Survive.**_ Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Okay so tell me what you thing about all of these stories that I hope you all will like. I want what you really think. Even if you flat out hate the idea. I want to know.

**Original Story**

Okay so I have this original story that I have been writing for a while. I want to know if any of you with to read it and tell me what you think. Right now I only have the first chapter and the plot typed up but if you want to read it I would really like to know what you think. And as always I want the flat out truth. No 'Ohh its good' if you think it sucks some major ass. I want the truth.

Well love always,

Brokenhearted

P.S. Press the little green button and review.


End file.
